


walk away

by abettafish



Series: the bits and pieces [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Technoblade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Oh, Omega Dream, just because, not much really happens that i need to tag, they got kingdoms n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abettafish/pseuds/abettafish
Summary: A growl seeps through the room like a slow fog, crawling along the floor, climbing up his spine and gripping the base of his neck. Dream’s breathing shudders as he pulls in air. He is the only one that doesn’t seek out the source of the mounting noise, because he doesn’t need too to know who it is – it’s someone that the deepest part of him knows, down to the marrow in his bones. His finger tips feel a ghostly sensation rush across them with a memory of mornings spent on dew covered grass.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: the bits and pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030302
Comments: 34
Kudos: 902





	walk away

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent.

This was supposed to be a political meeting – _party_ , more like, but alas. The rival nations were meeting to have peace talks and further their economic prosperity between one another. So, how is it that Dream finds himself slotted in a corner of the room with a hand caressing his jawline, toeing the border of his mask in an uncomfortable way. 

“I never knew the leader of the SMP was an Omega,” The man’s cloying Alpha scent crowds around him.

Dream turns his head away slightly, wanting nothing to do with this man’s persistence. He was a new face among the royals and leaders gathered. Dream hadn’t been particularly interested in him before the mingling had commenced. His interests didn’t lay with small time groups with little to no personal innovative growths. He sought relations with the ones who held something special about them – that would become something bigger and better than what they were yesterday. L’Manburg, as much as Dream loathed their loss from his own faction, was an example he could admit held potential to be great. The Antarctic Empire was another such case. They had already proven to be a formidable enemy and promising ally.

A bit more promising to Dream than some most likely suspected. 

“You’re new here and word of it doesn’t spread very far. Most here don’t care.” Dream’s words are tense. The Alpha doesn’t pick up on the cues.

“Oh! I don’t care _at all_ ,” His breath is hot and it curls under the edges of Dream’s mask. “I’m just interested in _you_. You’ve always been an enigma, with your unknown past and rise to power. This _mask -_ ”

His fingers curl under the edge like his stuffy breath had moments before. Dream’s body coils tight and this Alpha seems completely oblivious of the snake he has antagonized. 

A growl seeps through the room like a slow fog, crawling along the floor, climbing up his spine and gripping the base of his neck. Dream’s breathing shudders as he pulls in air. He is the only one that doesn’t seek out the source of the mounting noise, because he doesn’t need too to know who it is – it’s someone that the deepest part of him knows, down to the marrow in his bones. His finger tips feel a ghostly sensation rush across them with a memory of mornings spent on dew covered grass.

The finger tips holding the edge of his white mask have stilled in their invasive motions; the ones that had Dream’s scent going haywire and his heart pounding violently in his chest. He had been causing a scene in the subtlest way an Omega could – his scent fluctuating wildly. The Alpha trapping him in the corner follows the gazes like a herd animal.

The white and teals of the Antarctic Empire’s banner flow around the shoulders of their Emperor, Technoblade. It’s an imposing silhouette for those afflicted with dwindling confidence. More so when the hostile growl holding the room in a fearful trance is reverberating from the Emperor’s chest. The Alpha seems to have caught that unfortunate malady. His hand jerks away from Dream like he’s been burnt.

“Oh, he fucked up –” The Vice-President of L’Manburg’s voice is cut off by the President’s hand slapping across his mouth.

Dream uses the opportunity to slip out from under the Alpha. His steps take him backwards and into the fur-lined embrace of Technoblade. An arm is instantly curling around his shoulders and fingers tipped with sharp claws reach along his jaw to fix the mask that had been jostled askew. Dream hadn’t even noticed it was misplaced.

Pink hair spills over Dream’s shoulder as a nose presses against the tendon in his neck. A pair of sharp fangs nip gently at the spot as a promise. Dream can see the moment Techno’s eyes meet the Alpha’s. His entire posture shrinks submissively and his eyes dart wildly around the room in an attempt to find someone or something to _help_ him.

“I – I – I,” The Alpha stutters.

“Apologize?” Techno’s deep baritone rumbles in Dream’s ear. He can hear the danger in the word, but also the underlying amusement. However, none of the pleasure is shared with the other Alpha. That is reserved exclusively for the hunter posed behind him.

The Alpha’s head nods frantically. Funny that it’s now he catches on to social cues.

“I’m not really lookin’ for apologizes, unfortunately.” Techno tells him.

“He doesn’t smell –” The Alpha visibly tries to pull himself together. “I didn’t know he was claimed.”

“He isn’t,” Techno fires back. He slips off Dream’s shoulders like a cape spilling around to the front of him, blocking Dream’s view of the Alpha. The man backs up a step and is quickly met with the solid force of the balcony double-doors. The rattle behind him from the impact.

“But he is _mine_ ,” A growl drags the word deeply. It sends shivers along Dream’s arms.

“I-I’m sorry, I won’t, please!” The Alpha stampers frantically.

Techno reaches up and the Alpha flinches away. A click pops as the Emperor opens one side of the balcony doors.

“You’re lookin’ a little tense there. Why don’t you get some fresh air?” A smile curls Techno’s words with glee. The Alpha nods and wastes no time in dipping out of the door. Dream hears a snap of teeth as the man passes across Techno and it brings a spark of joy when the Alpha yelps in response. Techno closes the door firmly behind him.

A wave of laughter fills the room as Techno turns back to Dream. In an instant, business returns to normal. Technoblade steps into Dream’s space, his brows pull together as he inspects the Omega like he is going to find an injury on him.

Dream’s eyes flutter close as the Alpha before him gently leans in to scent him. It’s never overbearing, never meant to cover up Dream’s own scent, just enough to be a ghostly presence on the wind. A warning to those following too closely behind. Techno’s larger hands find his wrists and collects them like poppies in a field. He holds them up as an invitation for Dream to return the marking. Dream obliges – running his hands up into the nap of Techno’s hair and letting his wrists rest upon the Alpha’s neck. He gently massages the base of the Emperor’s skull. 

“Next time,” Techno rumbles in his ear, “Just punch him.”

Dream chuckles and the two part, mindful that they were still under the watchful eye of the room. Most mingling about the room knew of the status between the SMP leader and the Antarctic Emperor – the L’Manburg leaders were his two brothers, after all. Those of the Badlands were among some of Dream’s good friends as well. It was those representing the up and coming nations that had no connections to the two powerful leaders that were left in the dark. The nature of their relationship was rarely flaunted in public, something they both preferred.

Technoblade was also seldom so _protective_ of him. Dream can handle himself with a brutal efficiency. Most times, Techno found sitting back and watching Dream put Alphas in their places as enjoyable. Bigoted Alphas expecting the Omega to be soft, despite most _not_ being that way. It poses the question in his mind of what was so different this time? His reaction was rather… _extreme_ per normal

He frowns as that thought strikes him.

What’s changed?

He turns to look up at Techno, who has begun speaking to Wilbur and Wilbur is obviously teasing his brother about something. Techno dismisses Wilbur, who leaves with a bright laugh on his lips. The Alpha turns and obviously isn’t expecting Dream to still be standing so close, let alone staring directly him.

“Is somthin’ the matter?” Techno asks. He wants to ask the same thing, but Dream decides that there are too many people around for his liking.

“Will you follow me?” Dream requests. He takes a few steps back expectantly, leadingly, before turning to leave the room.

He almost misses Techno’s mumbled, “ _Always_.” 

Dream leads the Alpha out of the building and into the back courtyard. There are bushes making walls to mark off sections of the area, where hidden benches wait for lovers to occupy them. Dream draws Techno towards the pond in the middle of the courtyard. It’s surrounded by the tallest of the plants and gives them the privacy Dream craves. Fish swim towards them with excitement, expecting food to be thrown into the water for them.

When none comes, they swim away.

Technoblade is frowning at him, which isn’t abnormal – but it’s laced with worry. Dream frowns back, but Techno can’t see that. _Ah_ \- 

Dream reaches up and unclasps his mask, slipping it from his face. Techno arches a brow at him. It’s not something new for him to see Dream’s face. Techno had known his face before the mask, had seen the aftermath of the scars that razed across his face. Techno had been there the day he’d gotten them.

Dream doesn’t want to assume he is overthinking this whole thing. He does that too often nowadays.

“Is there…something going on?” Dream asks and it honestly feels like he just shoved his entire foot into his mouth. He should have explained what he meant as well, not just dropped a half-baked question.

“No?” Techno voice pitches in confusion. Dream shakes his head.

“No, I mean, earlier – that’s not how you would have normally would have acted,” He starts. Techno’s face twists with uncertainty; his mouth opens with hesitation. It curls Dream’s gut in a regrettable way and he cuts off whatever Techno was going to say.

“Not like that,” He puts his hands up. “I guess I’m just wondering – what made today different?”

Techno’s head pulls back and it tilts to the side. He’s thinking it over, obviously, and maybe Techno didn’t realize that he acted so differently today.

But Dream doubts that.

The Alpha is a planner. He always has something working the gears in his brain and when he didn’t it was because he was sleeping. The Emperor gaze slides to the pond, where the moon’s light reflects on the surface. A fish bobs to the surface, causing a small ring of ripples to float out and distort the image. Techno lets a sigh fall from his lips – a quiet little thing for this quiet little night. 

“I don’t know. You’re fine on your own, I know that, but when I looked over and he was just crowdin’ all over you? And your scent – It’s never smelled like _that_ before. Somethin’ in me just kicked into overdrive. I was _doin’_ before my brain could get around to the _thinkin’_ part.”

“And when you called me _yours_?” Dream was breathless. Techno’s eyes flick to meet his and in them was a small fire ready to become an inferno. It just needs a little help.

“I meant it.”

Dream surges forward to catch his lips. His arms are awkward and don’t know where to land or grab, but Technoblade catches him around the middle and he drags the two of them to the ground. The grass is chilled by the water and it sends a shiver along Dream’s spine.

Dream pulls away and finds lips chasing him. Techno dips his head into Dream’s collarbone instead. He laces his fingers onto Techno’s hair and starts up the same ministrations he had earlier. Techno’s warm breath heats his skin. His scent is that of ice and burning wood. The contrast reminds him of winter nights around a campfire. When your breath dances alongside the smoke of the flames you’re warming your hands with.

“You could lay a claim,” He whispers against soft pink locks. The small gasp that accompanies the hitch in breath makes Dream smirk.

“Don’t say that,” Techno’s voice shakes. Dream tightens his hold on the Alpha’s head and neck.

“And why not?” He asks. Techno’s arms curl underneath Dream’s shoulder blades. His claws dragging delightfully across his skin. 

“Because I might,” His voice is husky. Techno’s mouth finds the curve of his neck; his teeth scrapping the skin teasingly. It forces air out of Dream’s mouth in a puff. His head instinctively bends, letting the Alpha have more room to slot against him like a puzzle piece.

It felt nice, even just like this – the cool ground and Techno’s arms holding him tightly against his chest. His fangs held against his neck like a loaded crossbow filled with arrows that have whispered promises on them. They’ve been here so many times, and so many times they’ve walked away. Dream wasn’t so sure he could let go this time.

“I’d let you,” He breathes. Techno’s arms tense and flex against him.

“ _Please_ ,” He starts.

“Is that what it was earlier?” Dream teases. There is a rumble forming in Techno’s chest that’s vibrating against his own. Almost like a cat purring while it lounges. 

“You wanted to lay a claim, right there, in front of all of them?” Dream continues. The rumble morphs into a full-fledged growl. If it were anyone else, fear would be the only response. But Dream knows this is only for show; a bout of frustration with no other release.

“ _Yes,_ ” Techno snarls. Dream peppers kisses against his head. Techno’s grip on him only tightens and Dream thinks that even if a tornado ripped though here right now, he wouldn’t let go.

“Then do –” Dreams voice is cut off by a distant yell that only grows closer the next time it appears.

“ _Dreeeam_!” 

Techno’s head lifts up with a start. Dream feels a coil of disappointment spin his stomach tightly. A resignation settles over his face, one that Techno sees and mirrors with a sorrowful desperation.

“Techno!” A different voice beckons. The two gaze at one another for a moment longer, drinking in the features they only get to see in stolen moments when their friends and colleagues think they’re getting a round in as fuck buddies. Except, it’s more than that and always has been.

“We’re being called,” Dream’s voice cracks. Techno slowly slips away from him and Dream lets his hands drag along the departing body for one last touch.

As Techno stands, Dream is left feeling cold like his body has been dumped in forest’s ditch. His mask lays beside him, awaiting its collection from the ground. Dream grasps it and pushes himself up, affixing its strap back around his head. Techno waits for him to be ready and together they –

Once again, walk away. 


End file.
